Just Kiss Me Already
by ACrazyRedHeadedChick
Summary: It's an Amazingphil x Reader! What happens when two people's eyes connect? Read and find out! I'm terrible at summaries. Please read, review, and have a nice day/night/week or whatever :)


**Author's Note:  
Hey, people of the interweb! This is my first published one-shot! Hopefully, I will work on more in the future. I have one already in my mind, so I think I may work on that soon.  
My friend, KH-is-my-life, told me that she was making a one-shot about Dan. She, basically, challenged me to write one about Phil, so, not wanting to give up a challenge, accepted. This is the result.  
I hope you enjoy it!  
Leave a review, but only if you want. :)  
I accept all forms of reviews: nice ones, moderate ones, not-so-nice ones, and flames. So feel free to leave a reviews of any kind. The feedback will help me to improve my writing skills.  
P.S.- Sorry if Phil seems OOC; I tried my best. ^_^**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dan or Phil. If I did... just know that it would be disastrous. :)**

* * *

**Just Kiss Me Already**

You look across the room, eyes stopping on a figure that towered above most of the people around him. You look him over slowly. From where you were standing,you could only see that he had straight, black hair and a thin frame.

After a few moments, he suddenly turns around to pick up something he dropped. His eyes somehow meet yours in the room full of partying people, and you feelyour face heat up. You want to glance away, but you find that you can't look away from his eyes that, even from all the way across the room, you could tell were ablue color. He finally looks away when one of his friends taps him on the shoulder.

You look down, your face very warm, and turn back to your cousin. He seemed to have missed that little moment, so you assume he had been talking to hisgirlfriend, who was practically stitched to his side.

"Hey, (y/n)," he asks you, a concerned look in his eyes. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," you tell him, covering your face with cheer. "Why do you ask?"

"You just seemed… a little down," he says slowly, trying to search your face for answers. You just shake your head and laugh a little. "(y/n), I know when you're lying to me." You finally give up, and let the fake cheer disappear from your face.

"I'm fine, really," you tell him. "I just need to get some air." He nods, and you started to make your way out of the room.

You stand on the empty balcony, leaning against the rails and looking up at the stars. You let your thoughts focus on the guy from earlier. He was handsome, and he there was a twinkle in his eyes that seemed so friendly. You feel the presence of someone beside you, but you decide to ignore it, assuming that it was your cousin or his girlfriend.

"Are you alright," an unfamiliar voice asks from beside you. You give a slight shrug before looking over and seeing a tall figure standing beside you. You gasp slightly as you notice that it was the guy from earlier. His eyes meet yours, and he smiles slightly.

"I'm Phil," he tells you.

"I'm (y/n)."

* * *

That was the night you two had met.

After a couple of weeks, you two become close friends. You were fairly new to London, so you didn't really have many friends. You, Phil, his flat mate, Dan, and twoof his other friends, Chris and PJ, become really close friends very soon after you were introduce to them all.

After a few months, you feel that you can tell them anything and everything and still be excepted by them with open arms. They were your best friends.

* * *

"Hey, Phil," you say as you walk into the living room and plop down on the couch. You were staying at Dan and Phil's flat for a few days, and you and Phil werecurrently the only ones awake.

"Hey, (y/n)," he says cheerfully as he played around on his laptop.

"I'm bored," you say, trying to think of something to do. Suddenly, an idea forms in your mind. "Want to have a staring contest?"

"Sure," he says, placing his laptop on the table and turning to you. You smile and close your eyes.

"Okay… Start."

You open your eyes and stare into his. You slowly find yourself getting caught up in their beautiful blue color. You feel a strange flutter in your stomach, and you feel a slight warmth on you cheeks. You usually try to not look into his eyes because it always gave you this feeling- somehow you had forgotten. You could never describe it, but it was always there when you looked into his eyes.

You're so caught up in staring into his eyes that you don't even notice as you blink. A triumphant smile spreads over Phil's lips.

"I won," he says, poking you slightly. A smile spreads on your lips, and it takes a lot of power to move your eyes from his.

"Yes, you won, but don't poke me," you tell him with a laugh. He smirks and strikes his arms out, tickling you mercilessly. You start giggling uncontrollably as his hands skillfully tickle your most ticklish places. You end up on your back as you continue to try and escape his tickling.

"S-stop," you somehow get out before going back into your giggle fit.

"Never," he tells you, the smirk on his lips evident in his voice. He's got you trapped. His knees are on either side of your legs, and he's hovering over you as he continues to tickle you. You finally get him to stop, and you catch your breathe as you look up at him- his hands now on either side of your arms.

Your eyes meet, and you feel your face heat up as he leans down a little.

"Are you still bored," he asks, his mouth only inches from yours.

"Just kiss me already," you tell him with a small laugh.

And he does just that.

**The End :)**

* * *

**Okay, so, please tell me how you liked it. Again, I accept any form of feedback. :) Thank you for reading my story; I hope to post more in the future. ^_^  
Also, sorry if this was bad. I was pretty tired when I wrote it, but I tried my best. Have a nice day, night, week, afternoon, evening, month, year, hour, minute, second, decade, century... you get the point. BYE! :)  
**


End file.
